


Our Happiness || Prompt #13

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aww, Kids, M/M, harry and louis are parents, lovechild, prompt, son - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): prompt? a więc Larry :D chłopcy są młodym małżeństwem z 3-letnim synkiem, chłopiec jest przeziębiony i marudny, Harry i Louis opiekują się synkiem i robią wszystko żeby umilić mu czas, dużo fluffu proszę :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happiness || Prompt #13

**Author's Note:**

> ❤MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

-Harry.....-Wyjęczał Louis, nakrywając się szczelniej pościelą.

-Nie, teraz to ty wstajesz. -Marudził Harry.

-Wstawałem godzinę temu. -Westchnął, patrząc na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej.

Mały Ben po raz kolejny obudził swoich rodziców. Nie zdążyli nawet porządnie zasnąć od poprzedniej pobudki, a płacz dziecka ponownie zabierał im sen.

Jasne, chcieli być rodzicami, byli świadomi tego co ich czeka, ale czasami nawet najbardziej zdeterminowani i szczęśliwi rodzice mają chwile słabości.

Harry i Louis wzięli ślub dwa lata temu, od tego czasu szukali idealnej surogatki, która urodziłaby im dziecko. Danny była świetną młodą kobietą, która zgodziła się nosić ich małe szczęście. 

Harry był dawcą, oboje byli także przy porodzie. Tym sposobem, rok i dwa miesiące temu, na świat przyszedł ich synek, Ben. 

Bobas od razu stał się ich oczkiem w głowie. Miał zielone oczy po tacie, i choć to niemożliwe, to Harry lubił wmawiać sobie, że mały, podobny jest do Louisa.

Ostatnio Bennie zaczął być naprawdę niesforny. Nie pozwalał im przespać nocy, cały czas marudził i wierzgał nóżkami. Z początku bali się, że może Ben jest chory, ale lekarz upewnił ich, że jest cały i zdrowy, a to zachowanie to tylko jego niezły charakterek.

-Dobra, idę już, idę. -Harry wykopał się spod ciepłej pościeli i wstał z łóżka. Za oknem nadal było ciemno, słychać było lekkie krople deszczu spływające po szybie dachowej.

Przeciągnął się, co sprawiło, że jego stawy wydały charakterystyczny, łupiący dźwięk. Podszedł do dziecięcego łóżeczka, które stało naprzeciwko ich łóżka i spojrzał na bobasa.

Mały chłopiec leżał niespokojnie. Jego kocyk leżał obok, a brzuszek malucha był odkryty. Ben miał ten okropny zwyczaj, cały czas zdejmował z siebie ciepłe ubranka lub zsuwał kocyk.

-Znowu odkopał kocyk? -Zapytał Louis, leżąc na łóżku.

-Mhm. -Westchnął Harry, biorąc synka na ręce. Z czystej ciekawości przyłożył rękę do czoła chłopca. -Jest rozpalony. -Stwierdził.

-Naprawdę?

-Może do rana mu przejdzie. -Brunet ucałował bobasa w główkę.

-Weź go tutaj.

-Później się tego  nauczy i nie będzie chciał spać sam. 

-Raz nic nie zmieni. -Droczył się starszy. Harry nie mógł odmówić swojemu ukochanemu i zabrał synka do ich łóżka. Położył Bena między nimi i modlił się, by chłopiec nie budził się przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

***

Harry gotował obiad, podczas gdy Louis wyszedł zrobić zakupy. Małemu nadal nie przeszło, ciągle miał gorączkę. Nie zamartwiał się zbytnio, bo to już się zdarzało i za każdym razem mały zdrowiał po kilku dniach.

-Wróciłem! -Louis popchnął drzwi nogą, gdyż w rękach trzymał torby z zakupami. -Już lepiej?

-Niezupełnie. -Odpowiedział Harry, wyjmując z ust chłopca termometr. Ben siedział w krzesełku dla dzieci.

-Och mój biedny Bennie, moje małe bobo. -Szatyn schylił się nad dzieckiem i złapał za jego pulchne policzki, a następnie pocałował go  w czubek nosa.

Stanął obok lokatego, który mieszał coś w garnku i pocałował go lekko w kącik ust. 

-Może obejrzelibyśmy dzisiaj jakiś głupi film? -Zaproponował Louis.

-Znalazłeś coś?

-Poszukamy. -Uśmiechnął się.

Potem zjedli obiad. Harry podał małemu leki w różowej strzykawce, a Louis poszedł przebrać się w swoje dresowe spodnie.

***

Trzymając śpiącego synka na kolanach, Harry czekał, aż Louis włączy jakąś komedię. Chwycił małego za rączki i trzymał je w swoich dłoniach.

Film okazał się nie być zbyt ciekawy dlatego cały czas tylko rozmawiali, siedząc wtuleni w siebie.

Harry popatrzył na synka i podciągnął jego bluzeczkę. Pocałował jego brzuszek i zaczął dmuchać ciepłym powietrzem. Chciał rozweselić Bena. Chłopiec zaczął słodko chichotać. Wyglądał przeuroczo.

-Pamiętasz jak się cieszyłeś jak Danny do nas zadzwoniła? -Wspominał starszy.

-Najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu, zaraz po tym jak pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy Bena. -Twarz Harry’ego rozpromieniała.

-Był taki malutki.

-Mniejszy niż moje ręce. -Zaśmiał się brunet.

-Nie jest ciężko znaleźć coś mniejszego od twoich dziwnych rąk Harry. 

-Ej! Nie mam nienormalnych rąk.

-Są magiczne. -Louis poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

-Nie przy dziecku idioto. -Harry wywrócił oczami.

-A pamiętasz jak Anne i moja mama płakały gdy go zobaczyły?

-Zawsze chciały wnuków, poza tym, my przecież też płakaliśmy Lou.

-Nie płakałem, ja nigdy nie płaczę. -Zarzekał się z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Jasne, jasne, wmawiaj sobie Tomlinson.

-Dobra może przez chwilę.

-Ha! 

-Zadowolony? -Louis udał, że ociera z oka łezkę.

-Jak najbardziej. -Powiedział dumnie młodszy mężczyzna.

-Za to ty płakałeś jak ci się oświadczyłem.

-Nie mogłem nie płakać! -Tłumaczył się Harry.

-Romantyk. -Zażartował Louis.

-To ty zabrałeś mnie na Florydę tylko po to żeby się oświadczyć, poza tym przecież znałeś odpowiedź.

-Chciałem być pewien. 

-Teraz jesteś? -Zapytał lokaty.

-Jestem co?

-Jesteś pewien?

-Czego? -Dopytywał Louis.

-Tego, że chcesz spędzić ze mną resztę życia.

-Co to za pytanie? Jesteś głupi jeśli w to wątpisz Harry.

-Nawet jeśli będzie stary i pomarszczony?

-Nawet jeśli będziesz gruby, ale lepiej, żebyś nie wyłysiał, wtedy mógłbym zacząć się zastanawiać.

-Nie śmiem stracić włosów Lou. -Puścił jedną z rączek Bena i złapał się za swoje włosy.

-Bardzo dobrze. -Louis pocałował go słodko w policzek.

-Kocham cię. -Powiedział Harry, patrząc Louisowi w oczy.

-Ja ciebie też idioto. -Louis wywrócił oczami i pocałował go jeszcze raz.


End file.
